


A Little Time Alone

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [18]
Category: Profiler
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Object Penetration, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel spends a night alone – thinking about someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Time Alone

Rachel pushed the door closed, tossed her phone on the counter and her bag to the floor. Immediately, she went to the bathroom to draw herself a hot bath. After a long flight back to Atlanta and a less-than-pleasant cab ride back to her apartment, she was ready to just relax.

Clothes dropped to the floor as she shed them like unwanted skin. She tied her hair up on her head with an elastic and waited for the tub to fill. She heard the phone buzz on the counter, but ignored it. This was her time.

To avoid further phone interruptions, she turned on the small radio in her bedroom and dialed up the volume. Back in the bathroom, her bath was ready. She turned off the taps and slid herself into the steamy water.

Rachel leaned against the cool porcelain and let her body relax. She let her eyes slip closed. Immediately her head was filled with images. Images of a man. A man who had been exactly what she needed. A man who left all too soon.

Since he probably wouldn't be back for a while, she would have to let her fantasies be enough for now. Her hands ghosted over the skin of her thighs as she thought about him touching her. She trailed the tips of her fingers along her throat as she imagined him kissing her. He had been a tender and thoughtful lover.

He was the same in her fantasy. He teased her skin, then slid two fingers inside her. But that wasn't enough. He had recently made a purchase at an adult toy store and brought that along to play with. He showed it to her, then slid it gently into her pussy. 'Taking his time. 'Wanting her to feel good.

Rachel retrieved one of her waterproof toys from the cabinet by the tub and mimicked the movements from her fantasy. 'Toy between her legs, sensual movements to get her aroused, almost enough to get her off without additional stimulation. Almost.

Her fantasy continues with him working her up using only his hands and his mouth. He touches and kisses her in just the right places. Like he knows exactly where she likes to be touched. Exactly where will turn her on the most. (In reality he was pretty good at finding those places too).

Vibration on low, she worked the toy slowly in and out of herself. Eyes still closed, head tipped back, one leg tossed over the edge of the tub, she found herself very relaxed. She settled in the tub drifting through her fantasy.

The fantasy lover takes his time. 'Building her up slowly. 'Pushing her gently toward the peak until she can't hold on any longer and she topples over her toes curling, muscles bunching, eyes clamping closed as she shakes and shivers through her climax.

It's so subtle, it took her a moment to realize she hadn't just imagined it. She was still alone, but the fantasy had helped get her off. She left her leg draped over the edge of the tub for several minutes, letting herself ride out the rippling waves of her orgasm.


End file.
